Spider Clan
Not much was known about the Spider Clan to Rokugan at large. Formed in 1169 Vacant Throne, p. 68 by the Lost and other factions that swore fealty to Daigotsu, it was technically not an actual clan, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 77 until Empress Iweko I confered Great Clan status in 1173. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Shadowlands Menaced Daigotsu was informed by gaijin from the Burning Sands, the Jackal, that a menace was growing in power beyond the borders of Rokugan, something that would consume the Shadowlands and use its forces as pawns in its struggle. The Dark Lord moved his forces out of the target. Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21), This threaten appeared later as the Destroyers, the avatar of Shiva Kali-Ma, and the Plague War followed with the Destroyer War. Side Effect The demons of Jigoku were free to reign over the Shadowlands, and Daigotsu believed his future would be on the Empire, with the humans. Dawn of the Spider (The Truest Test flavor) Joining the Clan The ceremony to join the Spider Clan was different than the other Rokugani clans. The particularly pious, devoted individuals shared his blood with Daigotsu over the new member's blade emblazoned with the Spider mon. As the new one should bleed for Daigotsu, so should the Dark Lord bleed for him. And together, they would bleed for Fu Leng. It was expected that ceremony was not necessary with demons of Jigoku or other monstruosities. Infiltration on Rokugan The dark lord learned repentant Lost were escaping the Shadowlands, escorted to safety within the Empire by traitors within his midst with the help of agents of the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa. Using this means of entry, the Lost had been infiltrating the Empire establishing hidden strongholds: the Shadowlands Marshes of Shinomen, the abandoned ruins of Otosan Uchi, and the collapsed and abandoned Beiden Pass. These strange samurai, representatives of the Spider Clan, offered their targets their heart's desire, and for so small a price. Gradually the Spider's web entangled the foolish and selfish. Agenda One of the few things that was known about the Spider Clan was that it was Daigotsu's hope to weave a web of influence within the courts of the Great Clans. Bands of Spider Bushi appeared in villages at the perfect moment to save the villages from destruction by a group of bandits. The Spider arranged for this convenient timing by hiring the bandits to do the attack, then moved in and slaughtered them to gain favor with the heimin of the Empire. Unicorn Daigotsu Susumu offered the Spider support to Ide Tang, who sent words of the Spider to his Lord. Aiding the Unicorn the Spider could garner respect for them among the rest of the Empire. Access, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Scorpion The Scorpion investigated into these suspicious spider. The Steel Strand Dojo sensei, Daigotsu Masahiko was exposed and killed, alongside with Daigotsu Hirata. Bayushi Eisaku burned the tainted corpses. Shadows & Lies, by Nancy Sauer Race for the Throne The Spider had been taking a heavy toll on bandits, ronin, pirates, and all other manner of criminals for nearly six months. They had gained considerable momentum among the lower classes, and rumors that there were those among the Great Clans who had made pacts with them began to spread, but no Spider candidate for the Race for the Throne appeared. Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Growing up Support for the Spider grew exponentially among the people of the unaligned lands. The training of ashigaru legions began, to field an army equal to almost any Great Clan. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Daigotsu's Death In 1173 Daigotsu killed himself. In exchange the Empress Iweko I allowed his son Daigotsu Kanpeki to lead the Spider Clan, once he was severed from Jigoku. All the non tainted Spider members would be granted amnesty and the right to bear the mon of the Spider. Kanpeki would become a noble of Rokugan, trained in the Imperial house. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman In this way Daigotsu aided to fulfil his son's prophecy. Great Clan status In addition to a final bargain the Empress Iweko I confered the Spider the Great Clan status, all members were granted full amnesty, and holdings for the Spider were to be allowed to be constructed in the unaligned lands. Inside Rokugan the Spider were allowed to remain if they did not bear the taint, and those who bore it, were sent to the realm once known as the Ivory Kingdoms to conquer them alongside the Mantis in the name of the Empire. Details Statistics * Capital: After the City of the Lost was abandoned by order of Daigotsu the first "capital" of the Spider Clan was hidden within the Shadowlands Marshes of Shinomen, Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 356 and it was known as the Spider's Lair. Hidden, by Shawn Carman Since then it was later relocated to the fortress called the Fingers of Bone, Scenes from the Empire 17, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman in the Northern Wall Mountains of Rokugan. * Population: Unknown * Military: Unknown * Imports: Tea of Jade Petals (secretely). * Exports: None currently Families The following are the families of the Spider Clan: * Chuda family * Daigotsu family * Goju family * Kokujin family (defunct since the death of Kokujin in 1169) The clan also have two known monastic orders, groups of warrior monks: * Order of the Spider * Order of Venom Samurai See Samurai of the Spider Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. Schools & Paths Schools The following were the basic Schools within the Spider Clan: * Black Guard * Chuda Shugenja * Daigotsu's Legion * Dark Whisper Courtier * Goju Ninja * Ninube Shugenja * Obsidian Blade Duelist * Temple of Onnotangu * Temple of Venom * Tsuno Bushi * Tsuno Soultwister * Voice of Daigotsu Paths The following were the Paths within the Spider Clan: * Beauty of Death * Blood-Forged * Champion of the Lost * Cult of the Blood Red Moon * Daigotsu's Elite Guard * Demon's Breath Acolyte * Gongsun's Cloak * Mouth of the Lost * Obsidian Claw Duelist * Obsidian Magistrate * Ogre Bushi * Spider Heavy Elite * Tsuno Duelist * Worker of Flesh Spider Clan Champion The following was a listing of all Spider Clan Champions since their founding in the twelfth century. Category:Spider Clan Champion Spider